The present invention relates to an arrangement for and a method of anchoring of a mounting element in a hole of masonry or other structure and, more particularly to anchoring a mounting element with use of a hardenable binding material.
The prior art has encountered very serious difficulties when it is desired to mount an object by means of a mounting element anchoring on a low-strength support structure which are typically porous and usually have large vacant cavity areas. In such porous supporting structures having interior hollow cavities separated by partition walls, it has been proposed to utilize an extra-long dowels whose length is selected so that it can engage and grip several of the partition walls in the interior of the support structure. Thus, as a result of distributing the expansion pressure force over several partition walls, a large extraction force is required to remove an object from the support. However, even with this prior art approach, one still subjects the interior of the structure to some crumbling. Moreover, the higher anchoring value frequently necessary to mount an object on a support cannot always be achieved.
It has been further proposed particularly for anchoring mounting elements in porous supporting structures to use adhesives to improve the holding strength or retention of mounting elements. However, the adhesive technique cannot be effectively used for block-type walls having interior cavities, and in the porous structures the retention properties of the dowel are essentially limited by lowbreaking strength of the masonry material.
It is also known in the prior art to mortar dowels into a hole provided in a masonry, which hole has a cross-section considerably larger than the cross-sectional measurement of the dowel. The hole is filled with a cement mixture and then the dowel is inserted into said mixture. Such method possesses the disadvantage that it is acceptable only for anchoring the dowels in a floor, when a binding material does not flow out of the hole. Another disadvantage of this method consists in that the dowel inserted in the hole which hole is filled with the binding material sinks into the binding material, displaces from a required position relative to the hole and is fixed in an incorrect position. In order to ensure that the dowels are correctly positioned in the hole, it is necessary to support and to hold the dowel therein until the mixture sets which is evidently time-consuming.
For all of the above considerations, the only time that dowels are generally cemented into walls is in mass-production of pre-fabricated concrete parts. In this mode of production, the dowels are positioned in place by means of pins which are pre-arranged on slabs. The pins are positioned into the respective inner passages of the dowels and thereby hold the dowels in place until the cement has hardened. This apporach, as the others described above, has the disadvantage of requiring additional holding elements.